A Tale of Unexpected Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While celebrating at his bachelor party Harry is picked up by the last people he'd ever expected to be picked up by. Now he has to figure out if he's falling in love with his fiancee Ginny's older brother Charlie and his boyfriend Draco or if he should stay with Ginny. But is it as easy as all that? Or is all fair in love and war? Will eventually include Ginny/Colin.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness, Magic Kingdom, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Madam Pomfrey's Fun Fitness I wrote for Chest Press Machine's Male character of Harry Potter. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Take a ride on the wild side's Prince Charming Regal Carousel's genre prompt of romance. For Herbology I wrote for the pairing of Harry/Draco/Charlie. Warning for mentions and hints of a one night stand, and cheating. Also some characters may be out of character in this story. Word Count without Author's Note is 1,552. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter A Tale of Unexpected Love.**

"Good morning," Charlie heard Draco purr into the ear of the dark haired man who they'd invited share their bed last night. A quiet make out session had begun between Harry and Draco which fuel a sort of dark jealousy in Charlie. Not that he'd begrudge Draco anything but he wished his were the lips that were eliciting those little noise from the dark haired man.

"Good morning," Charlie finally spoke up watching as the two stopped their little make out session.

"Didn't know you were up yet Charlie," Draco mumbled a faint pink crawling up his cheeks at being caught making out with the hot man that he'd suggested inviting to bed with them. It had been his idea to spice things up last night. Not that he was willing to admit it but his and Charlie's relationship was becoming stagnant and distant.

"I think Charlie's a bit jealous," Harry whispered as he pulled the red haired man into a kiss. "You don't have to be jealous."

Fat lot Harry knew. He could tell Draco was attracted to the other man by the jealous sound that Draco made when Harry kissed Charlie. Charlie heard Draco leave the bed with a humph and walk towards the door after throwing on a bathrobe. The door opened and closed downstairs.

"I'm sorry about him," Charlie mumbled as he got up and stretched his arms hearing the faint pops and cracks of his joints. "He gets jealous very easily when someone takes what he thinks he's entitled to."

"Which one of us does he think he's entitled to then?"

"I think both." Charlie chuckled at this point. That was one thing he loved most about Draco. Draco loved very easily and he loved with all his heart and body. "I'm going to go help Draco cook up some breakfast for everyone." He didn't feel he needed to add the whole make yourself at home. He kind of figured that was implied in what they'd done last night.

Harry watched Charlie Weasley dress. He'd been hesitant to go home with his best friend Ron's brother and Charlie's lover, or boyfriend, Draco when the younger man asked him to accompany them home. He'd almost said no but something, maybe the drinks the two had been plying him with over the course of the night, made him say yes to the offer. The fact that both of the men involved seemed to want him made it a bit more awkward. For Harry at least.

"Do you think it would be alright if I got a shower?" Harry asked watching Charlie tug the jeans up over his hips. Charlie intrigued Harry a bit. It had been Charlie who'd lead them up to the bedroom after all.

"Go ahead," Charlie answered remembering the feeling of the younger man's soft skin against his own. "Like I said make yourself at home."

"Charlie," Draco called from downstairs, "you coming?"

"Be right down, Drac," Charlie called down to his boyfriend. "Just getting Harry some towels."

Harry watched as Charlie took some towels from a closet. He wished that the older man would put on a shirt because seeing the man's abs brought back the feeling of said abs on Harry's back. Accepting the towels with a thank you Harry quickly walked into the bathroom.

Charlie waited until he heard the sounds of running water in the bathroom to leave the room. He'd known that bringing a third party into their relationship would be a bad idea but nothing could prepare him for this. Being with Harry had felt right to him. He didn't know how Draco felt but he could continue on like this for the rest of his life if he was allowed. The thought kind of bothered him as he trundled down the stairs to his and Draco's kitchen.

"It's about time you got down here," Draco huffed. "I thought I was going to have to make breakfast all by myself."

"Don't start, Draco," Charlie sighed. "You were the one who asked him to come home with us to begin with."

"It was supposed to bring us closer."

"You didn't have a problem with the arrangements last night. In fact if I recall you sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

Not that Draco would actually admit it out loud but he had been enjoying himself. Something about the way that Harry went about the act of love making set Draco's passions a fire. That had been what he'd wanted when he set out at the beginning of the night. But he hadn't meant to start to develop feelings for the dark haired man that was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand for both himself and Charlie.

"You didn't have a problem with the arrangements last night either. So what's your problem now?" Draco turned towards Charlie folding his arms over his chest angrily watching the red haired man. "It's not like you're starting to develop feelings for him. Are you?"

Charlie took a quick intake of breath. He hadn't meant to develop feelings for the man they'd brought home for the night. Harry was supposed to be a one and done thing. Something to bring back the spark in their relationship. "Are you?" Charlie asked his voice almost a whisper.

"I don't know," Draco murmured looking at his feet.

"Do you want to find out?" Charlie asked knowing at least he did.

"I think I do."

"You do what?" asked Harry who'd walked in without either of them noticing.

Turning to find Harry near the kitchen table Charlie felt a tinge of pink crawl up his cheeks. He'd thought Harry was rather attractive last night but seeing the dark hair glistening with droplets of water that had yet to dry made Harry even more attractive now.

"We were going to..."

Harry's cell phone rang.

"I have to get this," he told Charlie and Draco. "It's a friend of mine."

Charlie and Draco waited for Harry to come back so they could ask him to join them. Become their boyfriend. But when Harry came he said he had to go help his friend with something important. This didn't seem very odd to Charlie. It was probably Ron asking for help with Ginny's engagement party.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Harry paced around Ron's room nervously. He'd apparated to The Burrow as soon as Ginny had called him killing the wonderful feeling that last night had brought to him.

"Something's wrong, Ron," Harry told his best friend as he watched the other man for a reaction.

"It's just nerves, Harry," Ron told the dark haired man as he watched Harry pace back and forth. "Every man has a bit of nerves before he gets married to the woman he's been dating for years. And you have been dating Ginny for years too. It's about time..."

"I had a one stand," Harry blurted out cutting Ron off.

"What? With who? Anyone we?"

Harry looked around to make sure that they weren't being listen to then leaned close to Ron. "Yes. It is someone we know. Rather two some ones we know."

"Well then look Harry hooking up with two ladies in one night." Ron clapped Harry on the back rather hard because even though he wanted to congratulate his friend on scoring two chicks he did have to defend his sister too. "Who were they?"

"Hey, Ron," Draco said barging into the room without knocking, "Charlie and I are here to help plan your sister's engagement par..." Upon seeing Harry in the room Draco could formulate one question. "What are you doing here?"

The memories of last night flooding back to his mind Harry felt the pink tinge crawl up his neck and cheeks again. He could see the confused look on Ron's face until the other boy put two and two together.

"You had a one night stand with Draco and Charlie," Ron exclaimed rather loudly.

A muffled gasp came from the Ginny who stood at the doorway behind Draco. The color had drained from her face as tears popped into her eyes. She gave Harry a rather withering look before running off towards her room.

Harry looked between where Ginny had just run off, Ron, and Draco and then went tearing off after Ginny. He had to explain to her that he didn't understand what was going on. That it had been a spur of the moment thing. But then a nagging voice that sounded somewhat like Hermione's kept reminding him that he'd enjoyed the night's activities. Which he had.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he knocked on his fiancee's door.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Charlie could hear the sounds of a commotion from upstairs. Then he heard the last voice he'd ever have expected to cry out his sister's name travel downstairs. Was this really happening? Were he and Draco really competing for Harry's affections over his own sister.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Tale of Unexpected Love.**


End file.
